


Primera pelea

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Eventual Romance, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Edward vive la interrupción más desafortunada de su vida escolar, en especial por tratarse de la persona que le gustaba y por eso le caía tan mal.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 6





	Primera pelea

**Author's Note:**

> comisión #05: 140419

_ **Primera pelea** _

La vida escolar no suele tener nada de interesante, y ciertamente, a Edward no le gustaba del todo estudiar. Con frecuencia se sentía fuera de lugar en el salón de clases, aburriéndose por como los profesores explicaban los temas o que fuera una tortura para sus compañeros la clase de química y matemáticas. Prefería estudiar por su cuenta y a su ritmo, aunque eso junto su carácter rebelde no le restaba ser de los mejores del salón. Competitivo y aplicado por naturaleza parecía tener todo en orden. Sin embargo, cuando empezó este nuevo año escolar su rutina precariamente en calma se fue al caño.

Su profesora favorita de Historia, la señorita Hawkeye, dejó de impartirle clases. Y si ya eso era un sacrilegio para él por ser de las pocas profesoras que se salvaban, llegó aquel sujeto. Alto, de mirada desafiante y voz autoritaria. Roy Mustang era de esos maestros de temer que te hacen temblar las rodillas sin alzar la voz. De hecho, su hermano Alphonse, quién ese año había sido adelantado dos cursos por sus notas y acabó en su salón, le tenía pavor. ¿Él por su parte? Ni sabía que sensaciones le producía ese tipejo. Era sumamente inteligente, eso no se le podía negar, y su manera de impartir clases tenía cierta elegancia. De pie delante todos, con un libro de texto tapa gruesa en la mano y una larga regla de madera en la otra, le daba uno que otro susto al distraído de turno. Sus ojos tan oscuros como el abismo se clavaban en el rostro de aquel infortunado y volvía a leer y explicar, ignorándote como el imbécil que eras por el resto de la clase.

Más de una vez esa regla de madera golpeó contra su escritorio cuando soñaba despierto y mirando por la ventana. Esos ojos negros se conectaban a los suyos y mantenían una lucha silenciosa. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, como si estuviera aterrorizado, o más bien, ¿cautivado? De todos modos, Edward nunca le bajaba la cabeza ni pedía disculpas, se quedaba así, mirándole con el reto en las irises hasta que Mustang volvía a leer. A diferencia de los demás alumnos, luego de esa reprimenda, no dejaba de prestarle atención. Observándole en silencio, mientras los latidos de Edward se mantenían hasta el fin de la clase.

—¡Y-Y ya saben! Para la próxima clase no olviden traer su muestra para checarla en el laboratorio. ¡Nos vemos! —despidió el maestro de biología, Kain Fuery antes de cruzar la puerta. La campana se hizo escuchar hasta los salones, anunciando el fin del primer período. Varios se levantaron para aprovechar esos cinco minutos libres para tomar agua, ir al baño o estirar las piernas. Alphonse se levantó, pero para perseguir a su hermano que ya cruzaba el umbral.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Adónde vas? —le llamó el chico de cabello corto y claro, abrazando su cuaderno forrado de gatitos. Edward se giró y ladeó la cabeza con pereza— ¡Viene la clase de Historia! —dijo. Eran físicamente muy parecidos, con una tenue distinción en la tonalidad de los ojos y el pelo, además de que Alphonse siempre estaba de punta en blanco, y Edward con la casaca negra desabrochada y el largo cabello en una trenza suelta parecía hasta un delincuente de poca monta.

—Ugh… No, paso —rezongó, dándose la vuelta y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Alphonse parpadeó y corrió hasta interponerse en su camino.

—¡Pero, nii-san! No puedes saltarte las clases, ¿quieres que la Tía Pinako te rete? —el ingenuo temor de su voz le hizo suspirar agotado.

—Es que no lo soporto… —hizo menos. Tampoco soportaba esas sensaciones que le producía un tipo que, a simple vista, debía detestar. Alphonse se relajó un poco y le dedicó una mirada curiosa. La intuición de su hermano menor sí que era aterradora. Edward apretó los labios y miró a otra parte, maldiciendo en silencio sus mejillas colorear.

—¿Qué hacen afuera? —quejó Winry, asomando de la puerta con el ceño fruncido— ¡No seas flojo, Ed! La clase ya va a comen-

—¡Por eso me quiero ir! —bufó, ya exasperado de que siguieran cada uno de sus movimientos. ¡A veces necesitaba despejarse de estar tantas horas sentado memorizando tonterías! — ¡Y no soporto a ese comemierd-!

—Buenos días, Rockbell, hermanos Elric —seguramente fue la interrupción más desafortunada de toda su adolescencia. Ambos giraron, el menor pálido como una hoja de papel y el otro alzando la barbilla cuando esos ojos negros se clavaron a los suyos.

—M-Mustang-sensei —balbuceó Al, inclinando en una profunda reverencia.

—Sensei —inclinó Winry desde la puerta. Mustang enarcó la ceja y volvió su atención a quién realmente le interesaba; hacia esos ojos dorados y fieros.

—¿Te retiras, Edward? —preguntó con un deje de sorna que le hirvió la sangre, así como precipitó su corazón.

—No —gruñó, correspondiendo a esa mirada que quería sobreponérsele.

—Bien. Porque esa pasión desbordaba hacia mi llegada merece de un castigo en dirección —una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. Alphonse tragó grueso, casi dejando caer su cuaderno— ¿Y bien…? —turnó sus ojos a los hermanos, ordenándoles con ello a que dejaran de estorbar y entraran. Edward se apartó, rozando sus costados cuando Mustang cruzó en medio. Se remordió los labios al sentir esa estela tan varonil de su perfume.

—Estamos fritos, nii-san… —cuchicheó Alphonse, caminando detrás.

—Estoy frito, querrás decir —entornó los ojos y volvió a suspirar, a sabiendas de que durante toda esa hora y media tendría esos malditos ojos clavados encima. Queriendo doblegarlo, queriendo que ceda a lo que ya muy adentro le mantenía atraído a él.

  * •••••

Acabó la clase y sonó la campana del almuerzo, yendo muchos a la cafetería y otros a mover los escritorios y comer juntos en el salón de clases. Para Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos y mascullando maldiciones, le tocó un cambio de planes.

La puerta del Departamento de Historia se abrió. Edward entró y se detuvo frente al escritorio. Un aroma a té y perfume inundaba el lugar, erizándole los sentidos. Y tal vez esa mirada severa también tuvo que ver.

—¿Para qué quería verme? —preguntó sin rodeos, apretando los puños dentro los bolsillos de su uniforme negro. Mustang dejó su taza de té y le sonrió. Si es que ese gesto se podía considerar una.

—¿Para qué crees? —preguntó a su vez. Con un ademán le pidió que se sentara. Edward chasqueó la lengua y obedeció de mala gana, sentándose de piernas abiertas con desinterés. Mustang sonrió de nuevo, volviendo su atención a su carpeta— Tus notas son deplorables y tu conducta deja mucho que desear… Eres un desastre. Sin embargo… —se miraron, un ápice menos duro— En lo que respecta a Ciencias, eres un genio.

—Lo sé.

Mustang relamió sus labios y posó la mejilla sobre sus nudillos con el codo sobre la madera.

—¿Hay algo de mí que no sea de tu agrado, Edward? —preguntó. El muchacho se mordió la lengua y permaneció callado, perdido un segundo en esos ojos— ¿Nada? —sonrió juguetón. El índice de su mano se deslizaba con cierta gracia sobre el expediente en el escritorio— Me da hasta celos que los Elric sean ilustres en las demás materias. Con Armstrong, con Hughes, Curtis… pero, tu conmigo…

—La historia no es lo mío, Mustang. Es todo.

Mustang sonrió. Había caído tan fácil. Tomó una hoja de la carpeta, deslizándola hacia él. Edward palideció al ver ese 100 reluciente en bolígrafo sobre su examen.

—El año anterior tu curso vio Historia con Hawkeye y, por lo que me refleja esto, no les fue nada mal… —esa maldita sonrisa de nuevo. Se reclinó de su poltrona de cuero y ensanchó esa expresión maliciosa— Asumiré que es algo personal.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar? —frunció el ceño, apretando en su puño la orilla del viejo examen. Mustang se inclinó sobre la mesa, alcanzando su mentón y detallando tan de cerca ese rostro de ángel bravucón.

—Tu carita de niño no puede engañarme, Acero —sonrió.

—¡Oye tú! —sonrojó súbito y le apartó de un manotazo— ¡N-No me digas así!

El colmo, que el bastardo de Mustang supiera que su gusto por la química y experimentos exitosos le apodaron así entre los profesores y estudiantes. Si ya era bochornoso que le dijeran de esa estúpida manera, que Mustang lo pronunciara con esa sorna era peor.

—Eres popular, un chico especial. Pero muy ingenuo.

—¿Por qué? —vaciló.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —se hizo el desentendido, volviendo a tomar de su té ya frío— Pareciera —dio un silencioso sorbo, cerrando los ojos— ¿Tan mal te caigo que todas mis clases te da fiebre? —Edward tardó unos segundos en entender. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas calientes, maldiciendo en silencio ante lo evidente. Estaba sonrojado como una estúpida quinceañera delante de él. Mustang se levantó, haciendo sonar sus zapatos de vestir en el piso de madera. Le acercó la carpeta y se recargó del escritorio— Dime la verdad y tu expediente saldrá bien librado de esto, Acero.

—Ni muerto —gruñó cabizbajo. El rubor alcanzaba sus orejas, disimuladas por los mechones de su cabello.

Mustang rio bajo.

—Lo deberé adivinar…

Antes de subir la cabeza o reaccionar, esa mano grande y firme tomó de su mentón, atrayéndolo y juntando sus labios en un beso brusco. Edward abrió los ojos de impresión, asimilando de golpe el sabor de su saliva y como su cuerpo perdía autocontrol al movimiento de sus labios. Su corazón saltaba contra sus costillas y sus puños se rehusaban de cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo. Su mente rugía de ira mientras su piel se derretía por la simple acción de su boca. Mustang tomaba de sus mejillas, empeorando el calor que emanaban y ahondando el enlace hasta sus lenguas encontrarse en absoluto. Edward entrecerró los ojos, perdiendo sin remedio contra lo que su cuerpo también deseaba. Este nerviosismo, resentimiento y ganas de permanecer sólo significaban una cosa…

Sobresaltó por sus mismos pensamientos y le apartó por fin de un empujón.

—¿¡Qué h-haces, bastardo!? —se limpió pasándose el puño y hecho una fiera— ¡M-Maldito pervertido! —su voz quebró, todavía conmocionado por sus sentimientos. Mustang sonrió, atajando el puño que le lanzó y jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. Ambos chocaron y se giró, derribándolo contra el escritorio atiborrado de papeles. Edward sin aliento calló cuando ese dedo se posó sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

—Te gusta, ¿es así? —murmuró contra su oreja, calentándola con su aliento. Edward estremeció, posando las manos en su pecho para apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba al orgullo de su cabeza— Sé que te gusto. Los chicos como tú no pueden engañarme —a tan corta distancia le miraba, concentrado en ese rubor infantil y sus ojos que dudaban hasta de sus propios pensamientos. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban como agua y aceite, la de Mustang tan calma cuando la del muchacho de diecisiete debajo de él se tropezaba contra su boca. Edward quería pelear, armar un escándalo y romperle la cabeza en el proceso, pero su cuerpo buscaba lo contrario. Y en esa silenciosa batalla interna, volvió a perder.

Edward se incorporó apenas, precipitando la nula distancia que sostenían. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, perdiéndose mutuamente en tanto negro y oro. Ladeó apenas el rostro y le besó. Un enlace suave y todavía algo dudoso, así era dar el segundo beso de tu vida. Mustang acunó su mejilla, tornando la unión de sus labios en un danzar dócil para principiantes. 

De un tirón su casaca negra se abrió y con la habilidad y prisa del momento, su camisa fue desabotonada, exponiendo su torso esbelto y pálido. Se miraron un prolongado momento, entre la duda y aprobación de lo que iba a suceder. Mustang se apartó, yendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola con llave. El sonido del cerrojo erizó a Edward por completo, cayendo en cuenta de que ahora sí que no tendría escapatoria de ese hombre ni de sí mismo.

—Sensei… —Edward resopló incorporándose de codos. Una caricia sutil a su mejilla le hizo subir la mirada.

—Por hoy, puedes decirme Roy —sus labios nuevamente se encontraron, con calma y sin prisas. A cada roce de sus bocas y caricias las dudas se iban disipando. ¿Cómo decir que no a lo que hacía meses quería? Edward rodeó esos amplios hombros, cediendo e imponiendo como su poca experiencia dejaba entrever. Desabotonó a medias la camisa de su profesor y coló las manos a sentir su piel tan caliente. El beso se hizo en nada un enlace ansioso y profundo, inundando de sonidos húmedos la oficina que ascendía de temperatura tal como sus cuerpos— No hay mucho tiempo —resopló contra su boca, embriagándole entre aquellos besos desaforados. Sus manos no vacilaron en desabrochar los pantalones de Edward, robándole un jadeo inconsciente de alivio.

—D-Date prisa, entonces —sin pensarlo mucho le imitó, resintiendo contra su palma la dureza entre sus piernas. Dudas una mierda, su cuerpo hervía de algo peor que la ira. Roy sonrió en medio de un beso, antes de perderse a su cuello descubierto, minándolo de estratégicas marcas que no se delataran en el uniforme. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, prendiendo una mano a su pelo negro y la otra dentro su pantalón, vengándose con la rústica y torpe masturbación que le ofrecía.

Los dientes de Roy retomaron dominio contra sus pezones, sacándole más de esos enternecedores sonidos. Era un muchachito, a fin de cuentas, por más que Edward lo quisiera renegar. Uno muy atractivo, lo necesario para mandar al carajo su ética como profesor y ser humano. Edward tiró con rudeza de su cabello, chocando sus bocas y censurando esos gemidos irremediables que se le salían. Roy tomó de la muñeca dentro su pantalón, apretando la pequeña mano y guiándola hacia donde tocar.

—Si sigues con esto… —murmuró contra su oído, apretujando esos dedos en torno a su glande húmedo— Haré algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir, niño.

—Si sigo aquí es porque no lo haré —retó, reflectándose la determinación en sus hermosos ojos. Roy cayó tentado de ellos, besándole en lo que sus manos reptaron por esa cintura hasta alcanzar sus caderas. La ropa se arremangó y esas piernas se anudaron a sus costados. Edward se acostó completamente del escritorio, mirando al blanco techo y aferrándose de las orillas de la madera. Escuchó la rasgadura del condón en medio de ese espeso silencio, a lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un, dos, tres.

Esa invasión sin preparación previa fue como ingresar al infierno de una estocada. Arqueó la espalda arrugando los papeles con los puños, queriéndose aferrar de algo. Remordió sus labios, asumiendo las consecuencias con valor a pesar de las lágrimas húmedas. Respiraba entrecortado con la nariz y por primera vez su cuerpo y mente gritaron lo mismo.

—Sensei… E-eres despreciable… —gruñó contra esos labios que besaban dulcemente los suyos, amainando el dolor poco a poco. Tomó de su pelo, manteniéndole contra su boca, que mordía, jadeaba y besaba con necesidad. Su otra mano rasguñaba su espalda a cada estocada mecer su cuerpo con escritorio incluido— N-No tienes modales, mierda, ¡ah! —sobresaltó a ese golpe justo donde debía. Sus piernas, con el pantalón colgando de un tobillo, le atrajeron con posesión, insistiendo que no se detuviera. Roy rio contra su mejilla y la besó.

—Tú también me gustas… —dijo. Ese susurro le erizó la piel que ya perlaba de sudor.

—C-Cállate… —sólo alcanzó a jadear, apretando la mandíbula y retorciendo los tobillos a otra profunda embestida arrastrar el escritorio— M-Mierda, mierda… —maldecía a cada estocada acertar su próstata, delirando de placer y reminiscente dolor. Por acto reflejo, o llevado mismo por sus impulsos, su mano atajó su propia erección, endureciéndola en caricias erráticas y en aparente compás con las embestidas de su profesor.

—Si te pudieras ver… —aquella voz profunda seguía torturándole la cordura, estremeciendo mejor que su propia mano tocándose y el miembro que se hacía de sus entrañas— Tan hermoso… —dijo. Edward suspiró, mirándose a sí mismo. Su cuerpo retorciéndose sin pudor entre el escritorio y aquel hombre encima, su trenza deshecha sobre la madera y los mechones que lo hacían ver a medias. Sus rodillas recogidas y la absurda docilidad con la que se entregaba al sujeto que le gustaba y por ello detestaba.

—A-Ah, hah… A-Apúrate… —ordenó lastimero, con las rodillas tiritando sobre sus hombros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió con la mano los gemidos cada vez más altos y suplicantes.

Roy se retiró hasta la punta bordear su entrada dilatada y regresó a empujarse sin más condescendencias. El ruido del escritorio moviéndose, sus mismos cuerpos chocando y las maldiciones de Edward antecedieron un sonoro gemido ahogado, y al mismo Mustang jadeando su nombre con devoción. El semen salpicó los papeles en un orgasmo compartido.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, regulando su respiración. Roy alcanzó sus labios en un beso que sabía a incorrecta complicidad. Se separaron. Roy tiró el condón en la papelera y se arregló la ropa en lo que Edward se vestía lentamente.

—Ten libre el fin de semana, Acero —dijo sin más, recogiendo los papeles y carpetas del suelo. Edward le miró mientras se trenzaba el largo cabello— Porque te voy a invitar a salir.

—¿Qué? —se ahogó con su propia saliva, simulando rápidamente el rubor mirando a otra parte con el ceño fruncido— E-Estás loco, Roy…

Sonrió cuando le escuchó decir su nombre, y más con esa expresión graciosa y adorable. Se acercó a él, posando las manos sobre sus rodillas, acariciando la fina tela con los dedos.

—En efecto, sí —susurró contra sus labios. Tomó su mentón, obligándole a que le mirase— ¿Crees qué me seducirás para ser sólo un polvo de un momento? —ladeó la cabeza y abultó un poco los labios, sonriendo después— Qué cruel… ¿Qué clase de patán eres? —inclinó, fingiendo indignación. Un lobo vestido de corderito— Jugando con los corazones de los inocentes…

Edward no evitó sonreír, divertido por ese nuevo lado que conocía de él. Era un imbécil, confirmado.

—¿Es en serio? —le miró, centellando infantil esperanza de sus ojos. Roy sonrió, deslizando el pulgar sobre su mejilla, recordando con sólo ver su cara todos los besos que surcaban su piel ahora.

—Por supuesto —besó donde acarició, suavizándose la atmosfera a sexo que los envolvía— Me gustas.

Edward jadeó de impresión, creyéndolo demasiado irreal o un sueño después de haber comido mucho helado en la noche. Un enorme peso se liberaba de sus hombros y ya no estaba del todo mal bajar la guardia.

—Pues… —dudó, tiñéndose su rostro de dulce rosa— T-Tu…

—No tienes por qué decirlo —le detuvo, enarcando la ceja con arrogancia— Ya lo sé.

Edward frunció el ceño y le golpeó el hombro.

—Imbécil —se bajó de un salto, recogiendo su mochila. Sin embargo, ambos rieron bajito en ese bobo juego.

—Respeta a tu profesor y futuro novio, niño —ordenó, empeorándole el color a las mejillas y deteniéndole las piernas todavía temblorosas— Y no vuelvas a querer escapar de mis clases —picó su frente, antes de besar sus labios con suavidad— Eres brillante, aunque muy arrogante.

—No te pedí tu opinión, fulano futuro novio —entornó los ojos antes de cerrarlos en ese beso calmo— Ya ten en cuenta que el que mandará seré yo —burlón le sacó la lengua y se acercó a la puerta. Tomó la llave y la abrió por su cuenta.

—Como digas —ambos se miraron y Edward remordió sus labios para no sonreír. Cerró y se fue. Roy se sentó en la silla y se rio, todavía incrédulo de lo sucedido. Sí, era un maldito degenerado.

Y, también, por esta vez le dejaría ganar la primera discusión de futuros novios que tendrían.


End file.
